


Stargate SG-1 meets Star Trek Voyager - Special Edition

by the_goofball



Series: Flotsam and Jetsam [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: Sam Carter and Kathryn Janeway





	Stargate SG-1 meets Star Trek Voyager - Special Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a 'best of' my many Sam/Janeway gifs.


End file.
